The Golden Trio
by fierydivergence
Summary: This one shot takes place during Ron and Harry's big fight in Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. This is how I think it could've gone to make things more peaceable between our favorite Golden Trio. Read and Enjoy!


**_This one shot takes place during Harry and Ron's big fight in The Deathly Hallows. It has a few lines of J.K Rowling's and if that bothers you sorry. Most of this is original. This is right before Harry and Hermione go to Godric's Hollow if that helps you put it in perspective_**

-Ron. Ron?" Harry glanced over at Ron, who was sprawled across his bunk.

"Finally remembered me have you?" Ron asked

"What?"

"You two carry on, don't let me ruin your fun."

"Ron, what is you problem?" Harry asked, bewildered. Hermione sat rigidly in her chair, ready to jump into action at any moment.

"Problem? There's no problem," Ron snorted. "At least, not according to you."

"Well obviously there is a problem, so spit it out." Harry was standing now, as was Ron. The two boys were facing each other and Hermione had her wand out, ready to stop the boys from killing each other.

"Alright, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to go prancing around because we have another damn thing to find. It wasn't enough to have to find all those bloody Horcruxes, oh no, now we have to find the bloody sword of Gryffindor as well." Harry snorted, but Ron had more to say on the matter. "It''s not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, freezing our asses off and with my arm mangled and nothing to eat."

"Is that so?" Harry's voice was level and calm, and that frightened Hermione more than the sight of the two of them fighting ever would. "And what part of this isn't to your liking? Did you think that we would have a private chef? I thought you knew what you signed up for!" Inside of himself, Harry had become hollow. Ron was his best friend, his very best friend, his first friend. He couldn't leave now, not when Harry needed him most.

"I thought I knew too. I thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron was shouting now, and Hermione glanced toward the closed mouth of the tent to make sure no one could hear them, and no one would hear them, in this weather with the rain pouring down. Ron had chosen a good time to pick a fight.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you lot are as knowledgeable as I am in this matter. I've told you everything Dumbledore told me and we've figured out the rest! What do you want me to say Ron? That we can give up, go home, and you can have Christmas with Mummy? Well fine, if that's what you want to do-"

"Both of you, stop!" Hermione yelled. The rain continued to thunder down on their tent, splattering and thundering. "Ron, take off the locket, you wouldn't be saying half the things you are if you weren't wearing it," pleadingly, she held out her hand. Ron looked about ready to take it off, but Harry wasn't done squashing his beef.

"Oh, he would. Don't think I haven't heard the two of you, whispering. Don't think I don't know what you think of me, of this." Now Harry's voice had raised, and Hermione was crying, the tears on her cheeks streaming, mimicking the rain outside.

"We just thought you had more to go on then a few very general hints!"

"Why are you still here then? Go home! Go home to your Mum, she'll fatten you up, keep you nice and toasty warm." Harry spat it out, and Ron scowled at him.

"Don't you talk about my mum like that! It's easy, for the two of you, to not worry. You're parents are safely tucked away, out of harms way, and-"

"My _parents_ are dead!" Harry roared, and threw himself at Ron. Thank Merlin for Hermione, who threw a brilliantly strong Shield Charm between the two boys. If it had been any other moment, Harry would have commended her for it, although Hermione would scoff and protest that it's only a fourth year charm. Speaking of fourth years, the whole lot of them were acting like they were fourteen again, shouting insults and throwing curses.

"Yeah, well my whole family could be going the same way! You heard what they said about my sister, but do you care? No! Bloody Harry-_I've-Faced-Worse_-Potter doesn't need to trouble himself with such a trivial thing." Ron's every word spat malice like fire. He knew where to hit Harry and he hit him hard. Everything Ron had every kept hidden away, all his feelings on being Harry's best friend, a side note, no where near as good as _Harry Potter, _they were all coming out now.

"You think I don't care?" Harry shouted back at his friend. "Are you blind, or did you not see me snogging your sister for the last year? Your family has done everything for me and I would die for each and every single one of them in a heart beat! Don't give me shit about not caring Ron." Hermione saw Harry calming down, saw him coming to his senses. She glanced toward Ron and quickly admired the way his ears glowed red when he got angry. She shook herself out of it and flicked her wrist, shattering the Shield Charm she had put up. Harry watched as Hermione stepped up closer to Ron, and slowly, slowly, stretching out her hand. When Ron made no move, Hermione reach behind his neck herself and undid the clasp. It was then, right then that Harry noticed how good they were together. There had, of course, been times when Harry wondered about himself and Hermione. He regretted all that now, not just because of Ginny but because of how right his two best friends looked together. But now Hermione was withdrawing her arms, the locket in hand. Ron raised his head from where it hung, ashamed, and looked at Harry. Without speaking, the two boys met in the middle of the tent and embraced. They were both silently crying, though neither would mention the tears; it wasn't very manly. Hermione was freshly crying now, relief and happiness that the tension between the three of them that had been coursing since fifth year was resolved. Ron held his arm out to Hermione, and she gladly went to them, hugging both of her best friends with all her might. The three of them stayed like that for a very, very long time.

Eventually, Ron pulled away and asked, "So, what about the sword of Gryffindor?" The trio went silent before doubling over laughing. They fell onto each other, for once on this long journey joyful and relieved of tension. They were golden again.


End file.
